


Baby, let’s (not) take it slow

by Arisava



Series: 'Baby' [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time Blow Jobs, I don't know man, M/M, Not Beta Read, bestfriend Kun, blame Sicheng's lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: Sicheng doesn't want to take it slow anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are all the same age in this.
> 
> This is all Binnie's fault, she talks way too much about how pretty Sicheng's lips are lol

He felt awful. In fact, the lecturer’s booming voice in the hall did nothing to dismiss the worries that were developing in his head.  Sicheng longed to tap the shoulder of his best friend next to him and pour his heart out because he felt absolutely attacked. Kun would kill him though, the boy was a nerd who enjoyed Mrs. Patil’s lectures a bit too much.

After what seemed like forever, the class ended and Sicheng jumped out of his seat, dragging out a confused Kun out with him in a hurry.

“Yo wait! I left my bag back there!” Kun protested but it was all ignored. The poor boy was lugged to the cafeteria where he was promptly made to sit.

“What’s wrong, Winnie?” Kun asked him carefully, analysing the features on his best friend’s face.

The cerise haired boy took a deep breath, “Do you think…do you think I’m a prude?”

It wasn’t a difficult question, but Kun found himself frozen anyway. His best friend was sensitive, despite his outgoing personality Sicheng was actually quite reticent. On a normal day Kun would probably poke fun at him for asking such a weird question but the expression on his face made Kun worry.

“Did someone mess with you? Talk shit with you?” Kun inquired, leaning forward.

A painful smile appeared on his face and Kun just knew someone really had talked shit about him.

“Uh…no. I just- I just heard something. I wasn’t supposed to exactly hear it but-” Sicheng chuckled awkwardly, unable to finish.

Kun hooked his arm around the taller boy’s waist comfortingly, “What did they say, Win?”

“They said Taeyong was unlucky to have a prude of a boyfriend like me. They felt bad for him? I don’t know…they were saying weird things…” Sicheng sulked.

“Who cares about what a bunch of losers say? They don’t know shit about your relationship.”

“Ah but Kun, those guys were-” Sicheng hesitated for a second,” They were Jaehyun and Doyoung…who else would know about Taeyong better than his closest friends?” Sicheng smiled tightly, it was a sad smile that had Kun wanting to march up to the troublesome duo and beat the shit out of them.

“Do you want me to talk to them? They have no right to talk like that about you.” Kun asked, seriously intending to have a very interesting ‘talk’ with the duo who had managed to make his best friend into a moping mess.

Sicheng laughed faintly and grabbed Kun’s arm, “Don’t! Besides…they weren’t exactly wrong…”

Kun watched his best friend blush nervously, “We’ve been dating for a year already and the farthest we’ve gone is making out. That was also recent, you know? When his football team won last month.”

Kun rolled his eyes. He didn’t exactly enjoy these kind of conversations but stayed put.

“Don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do, Win.”

“But I _want_ to do everything!” Sicheng abruptly declared with enthusiasm, prompting Kun to gape at him before sniggering annoyingly and Sicheng had to hit the boy to shut him up.

“Then isn’t this basically a non-issue?” Kun grinned teasingly, “Just go do all the nasty things that you want to do with him.”

“It’s not that easy!” Sicheng face had taken the colour of a tomato, “I don’t know what he’d think of me if I start doing those…stuff…I don’t want to ruin anything. I said I liked to take things slow, I don’t want to be weird and go against what I suggested in the first place!”

“One year of hand holding is more than enough! I’m surprised Taeyong hasn’t gone mad with how slow you’ve been taking it.”

Sicheng bit his lips, contemplating. 

“Then…it’ll be alright?”  He asked shyly and Kun glared at him, “Just go fuck your boyfriend, dumbass.”

After accompanying a whiny Kun back to class so he could get his carrier bag back, Sicheng went back to his dorm. His classes for the day were done anyway and he was hungry but had no money to blow.

He was secretly glad his roommate wasn’t back yet or else the guy would’ve made him some terrible food and offered them on a plate for him with a bright and hopeful smile. Who could say no to Nakamoto Yuta?

Sicheng was in the process of searching for his secret ramen stash when his phone started to jingle. He quickly fished out the object from his jeans pocket and unconsciously smiled when he noticed the caller.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby.” Taeyong’s voice never failed to make the taller boy’s knees go weak, “What are you up to?”

“Just on a hunt for food.”

“Don’t eat ramen again. It’s not good to eat that all the time.” Taeyong scolded lightly and Sicheng giggled.

“What can I do? We have nothing else!”

“Can you wait for a few minutes? I’m almost done with my paper. I’ll buy some take out and we can eat together at your place.”

“You’re coming now?” Sicheng asked, a bit alarmed. He didn’t realise he will have to face the object of his dilemma so soon face to face.

“Yeah? Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not! I’ll be waiting for you.”

“See you soon, baby.” Taeyong chuckled and ended the call.

Sicheng bit his lower lip thoughtfully. It’s true that ever since he had overhead his boyfriend’s friends sharing their concerns over his love life, he had been feeling a bit agitated. He was aware that it was his fault their one year relationship resembled that of a school kid’s. He didn’t think it was a problem at first, he loved the chaste kisses, the indulgent hugs and their sweet dates. Sicheng made it clear to Taeyong he wanted to experience those little joys of a relationship since he had never been in one. (Un)Fortunately his boyfriend had immediately complied and never tried to cross the line.

Until last month.

It was after Taeyong’s team won their football match to long-time college rivals. He was so happy that day that when Sicheng went to the locker-room to congratulate him, he had grabbed the younger boy and what started out as a smooch turned into a full blown make out that left Sicheng light headed and wanting more. They were interrupted by Taeyong’s teammates who barged in and Taeyong ripped himself off Sicheng as if he had touched fire and apologised profusely, making the taller boy realise that he had been very unfair not only to his boyfriend, but to himself as well.

He wouldn’t lie, after that particular incident he had been fantasizing about Taeyong a bit too much. Wishing he could be in that delicious position again—trapped between Taeyong’s warm and accommodating body and the ceramic wall. He was too scared to disappoint his boyfriend so he held back. But overhearing Taeyong’s pals’ gossip about their lack of a physical relationship was the final trigger that he needed. Sicheng knew he had to do something today itself to show his boyfriend that he no longer wanted to take it slow.

The pink haired boy took a shower to distract himself from stuffing his tummy with snacks, he was extremely hungry but he was willing to wait, just for Taeyong. Just when he finished wearing a pair of black shorts and a plain white t-shirt, the bell rang.

Taeyong greeted him with a quick peck to his lips and handed him a bag.

“Chinese?” Sicheng raised a brow after taking a peek inside the bag, unimpressed.

Taeyong grinned, “I know you say they don’t taste like the real deal but they’re still great, babe.”

They eat in the living room, making conversation and having a good time. The vibe was always so comfortable when it was just the two of them, in their own world.

When they’re done, Sicheng managed to convince Taeyong to accompany him to his room, under the pretence of searching for a book that he lost.

“God, Sicheng. When were you planning to clean?” Taeyong whined, taking a look around.

“Shut up, it’s not even that bad, have you seen Yuta’s room?” Sicheng poked his boyfriend’s back, the guy was too much of a neat freak sometimes.

“I don’t even want to think about the state of his room.” Taeyong snickered.

They spend about half an hour, flitting through Sicheng’s cluttered desk, his bed, the drawers on the wall and his closet. Taeyong couldn’t help but arrange and organise as he went and the Chinese boy could only giggle as he watched his boyfriend not so discreetly end up cleaning every area he was supposedly searching.

“Where is your book? Are you sure you didn’t leave it behind at uni?” Taeyong groaned, bending down to look under the bed for the umpteenth time. Sicheng looked guiltily at how sweaty the elder was, “You’re right. I probably left it at the library or something. I wasted your time, Yong.”

Taeyong stood up when he sensed the younger’s bleak tone and smiled reassuringly, “Babe, I don’t mind okay? Just being with you is precious for me and I don’t mind using my time on you, I never will.”

Sicheng felt his face reddening at his cheesy boyfriend and decided to leave the room for some air and advice, “Whatever…just look around one last time. I’ll get us some water and snacks, okay? And turn on the a/c, you’re sweating like a pig.”

Taeyong mock saluted him and went back to the desk to resume his search while Sicheng slipped out of the room and made his way to the small kitchenette.

The boy didn’t waste any time in pulling out his phone and calling Kun.

 “What is it?” Kun sounded annoyed and Sicheng could hear him chewing something, probably a snack, meaning that he probably was busy watching the latest series he got hooked on to.

"Help," Sicheng groaned, propping against one of the counter, "Taeyong is in my room."

Kun let out a rather ugly snort.

"And you decided to call me instead of getting a good fuck?"

Sicheng grimaced, not appreciating the fact that his best friend was being both unhelpful and crude.

"Kun!" He whined, "I don't know what to do?? I'm not prepared but I just know I won't get a better chance to...show him how what I want –- I mean, _you know_ , to show how I _feel_." He murmured slowly, cheeks reddening easily.

"Win, do yourself a favour and stop overthinking." Kun sighed.

Sicheng pouted while making his way to the refrigerator, "One wrong move and he'll hate me."

"Jesus fucking Christ. The guy looks at you like as if you're the first wonder of the fucking world. He sacrificed not having sex for a year because he's fucking wild about you. You could throw up in his mouth and he wouldn't give. A. Shit."

"Oh my god, can you stop being gross?" Sicheng couldn't help but laugh, almost dropping the cola bottles he was taking out from the fridge.

“Ju-just put the guy out of his misery, okay? Win, he loves you and he won’t get upset with you for wanting something anyone in a relationship would want, just know that.”

Sicheng wasn’t entirely convinced but assured Kun he would do something and promptly ended the call.

When he went back to the room with two bottles of cola and some chips in hand, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend with his back towards him while looking at something. It was Yuta’s sketchpad and Sicheng almost snorted at how focused Taeyong was on the watercolours, too focused that he even didn’t notice Sicheng’s entry to the room.

Quietly, the cerise haired boy put the snacks down on a chair nearby and made his way to Taeyong. His original plan was to scare his unsuspecting boyfriend with a screech near his ear but upon seeing the exposed skin of his shoulder blade he chose to approach Taeyong slowly and pepper it with chaste kisses. It was as if he was in a trance and his body had a mind of his own, when he lowered his head to press a tentative kiss to the back of Taeyong’s neck, the elder stilled and let out a low gasp, it encouraged Sicheng to continue his ministrations. 

Sicheng used a finger to pull the neckline of the sweater Taeyong had donned for better access. Taeyong’s scent was addictive; the overwhelming smell of febreze mixed with his natural musk. Sicheng shamelessly pressed kisses all over his Taeyong’s nape and shoulder, one hand automatically wrapping around Taeyong’s waist. It was the sound of the sketchpad hitting the floor that made him suddenly self-conscious. The boy didn’t know what to do and buried his face into Taeyong's warm neck in panic.

"Sorry..." His voice came muffled out but it was audible.

Sicheng's heart was beating so fast that it was embarrassing, he tightened his grip on Taeyong's waist, feeling foolish for making such a ridiculously uncalculated move. He felt Taeyong's hands on his interlocked arms, stroking them calmingly.

“Sicheng.” Taeyong whispered hoarsely, “What are you sorry about?" he turned his face in a manner that allowed Sicheng’s hair to tickle his nose.

"I went too far..." The boy dared to lift his head and his eyes immediately met Taeyong's imploring, beautiful eyes.

Taeyong repeated the words with a confused frown and coaxed Sicheng to loosen his grip on him and turned around to face the younger. Taeyong laced his fingers through the younger's slowly. "Listen, Sicheng. I'm your boyfriend," Taeyong murmured, "kissing me is not going too far."

"Yeah, but I..." The younger was flustered, that much was apparent. Sicheng wanted badly to pour out his feelings, to let Taeyong know exactly what was bothering him but standing just a few seconds away from, looking at his expectant eyes, it was beginning to dawn on him that vocalising his feelings were easier said than done.

He was suddenly close to tears and Taeyong must have noticed, because he gathered Sicheng in his arms again, they stayed like that for a while.

 “Can you please,” Taeyong said quietly, worried about his boyfriend’s odd behaviour, “Tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Can you answer my question first?” Sicheng asked, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. The elder nodded his head and withdrew his hands that were locked around the Chinese boy’s waist, leaning against the desk, arms folded and eyes apprehensive.

“Do you…uh –- please be honest with me. Are you happy with me, Yong?”

Sicheng was looking at the olive green carpet of his room. He felt like he was drowning, as if he had just jumped willingly into a black hole, so afraid that he would lose the love of his life because he dared to question his feelings. He felt Taeyong’s hand reaching out and an index finger was suddenly under his chin, coaxing him to look up, he allowed it to happen but shut his eyes instinctively.

“Why won’t I be?” So tender, so calming. His voice was like melting vanilla ice cream, dissolving inside a tall glass of cola.

“Maybe because I’m a fucking prude.” Sicheng hissed, opening his eyes to scowl, something he directed more to himself than his boyfriend.

Taeyong’s eyes widened, disbelief clearly reflecting off them. “Why would you say that?”

“I’m never able to tell you what I want.”

Taeyong ran his thumb alongside Sicheng’s cheek, “Then tell me now, baby.”

“Can I show you instead?”

Taking advantage of his height, he leaned down to press his lips urgently against Taeyong before the elder could say anything in response, arms snaking around his neck. The way Taeyong kissed him back felt incredible because he was no longer holding back, as if he wanted to prove something too. The way his hands were no longer hesitant and freely caressing Sicheng made him so weak in the knees, suddenly it felt like he was on top of the world.

Taeyong pulled back, breathing heavily, body pressed against Sicheng in a manner that allowed both of them to feel just how erratic their heartbeats were. Sicheng hauled Taeyong closer and kissed him messily, a battle of tongues and urgent touches everywhere, after what seemed like hours, he slowly spun and reversed Taeyong until his back was facing Sicheng’s bed.

Pulling away from their feverish lip lock, Sicheng pushed his boyfriend lightly until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Taeyong stared at Sicheng confusedly, “Baby?” He managed to croak.

The younger suddenly sunk down to his knees, he looked up and his pretty eyelashes cast a shadow on his flushed cheeks, there was a glint, a want in his eyes that suggested exactly what was brewing in his mind.

“No – no way, Sicheng – _holy shit_ — you want to suck me off?”

"Yeah..." The boy was abashed, but determined and this was so new to Taeyong, to see his reticent boyfriend in such a bold light was surprising and driving Taeyong absolutely insane.

Sicheng's hands were shaking so much that Taeyong almost wanted to tell him it was okay, he didn't have to do it. But the boy managed to undo Taeyong's jeans despite that, desire triumphing nervousness. Taeyong helped him to slide his tight jeans down until they pooled around his ankles. Taeyong tried to quickly put down his boxers as well but Sicheng grabbed his wrists,

"Wait, please," Sicheng whispered, looking up and Taeyong groaned, "Babe, you're teasing me."

Sicheng couldn't help but let out a bashful giggle, focusing his eyes back on what's important. Taeyong was already half-hard and Sicheng leaned closer, a bit hesitant but bravely mouthed the outline of his cock without wasting a second, sucking the head over the material of his boxers. Taeyong was immediately affected, he jerked his hips impatiently and let out a breathy moan, he could feel a fresh wave of heat crawl up his back and down to his toes.

"Fuck, Sicheng," Taeyong hissed when the younger let go of his wrists to caress his thighs, busily nosing his clothed erection slowly and sensually.

"Oh my god," Taeyong sighed in a daze, locking his eyes on Sicheng as he, without any warning, started to lick at it with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, licking so messily that Taeyong can fucking see the strings of saliva his maddening pink tongue runs all over his crotch in an unrelenting pace until there's a wet spot on the front of his underwear.

"Si - ahh –- baby let me take it off, I want to feel your tongue on my skin." Taeyong begged, desperate.

Sicheng obliged this time, "R-rise your hips." sparing a shy smile at Taeyong he used his fingers to slide off Taeyong's boxers to free his member and let them join his jeans at his ankles.

The first suck felt like someone wrapped him in eternal bliss. Taeyong moaned unashamedly, hands gripping Sicheng's hair harshly. The younger boy looked up, eyes sparkling and beautiful red lips stretched around his cock, lovely cheeks hallowed and his fingers busy tracing circles on his thighs.

Sicheng glaringly lacked in experience but he more than made up for it with unmatched enthusiasm.

"F-fuck." Taeyong cursed when Sicheng experimentally licked the underside of his heavy cock, teeth catching when he tried to lower his mouth. He looked up apologetically, pretty eyes shining and Taeyong ran his fingers comfortingly through the boy's hair.

Sicheng dragged his mouth away from Taeyong's length with a lewd pop, "Did I hurt you?" The younger blinked and Taeyong could only concentrate on how beautiful his lips look, so pink and so plump.

"Baby, it's your first time," The elder said and offered his boyfriend a soft smile, "no one gets it perfect on the first try."

Sicheng pouted and rested his head on Taeyong's thigh, "But I want it to be perfect, for you."

The silver haired male was about to reply but was rudely interrupted when he felt pads of fingers languidly stroking his cock, tracing the veins and he groaned loudly, it took a great amount of self-control to resist immediately thrusting into his boyfriend's hand, “You are already perfect, okay? Si –- ahh, _baby_ – Stop teasing!”

The younger purred playfully in retort and turned his face to suck a deep, livid bruise on Taeyong's inner thigh. Re-adjusting his legs, Sicheng kissed his way to the sensitive skin right above his coarse curls, "Hyung, tell me If I mess up, okay?" His warm breath was like a reminder of what's to come and Taeyong felt like he was running out of patience. Taeyong brought his hands down to clamp onto Sicheng's cheeks, smiling down, "Of course, baby."

Sicheng beamed, looking ever so innocent and laced his fingers with Taeyong’s, bringing their hands down to rest on Taeyong’s bare thighs.

Sicheng’s soft fucking red lips opened around Taeyong’s cock once again, there was a new brand of confidence in the younger’s eyes as he took Taeyong into his mouth. The view from above was driving Taeyong unconditionally wild, not once did he expect Sicheng to give him a blowjob when he decided to drop by his place, this was probably the best fucking day of his life as of yet.

“Fuck, Sicheng,” Taeyong panted, loving the heat of the younger’s sweet mouth on his length, the boy below fucking giggled and the vibrations made Taeyong yelp, hips bucking and he unintentionally slid deeper. Taeyong shook off Sicheng’s grip on his hands and pushed his fingers hard into Sicheng’s hair, trying to yank him off, worried that the boy was taking more than he could handle.

But then Sicheng whined around taeyong’s cock and assuredly sucked hard before bringing his mouth away until his lips were just a second away from touching his member again. “Did I do okay?” the boy questioned cheekily and Taeyong groaned,

 "More than okay,” Taeyong ran his fingers along Sicheng’s hair tenderly, “Can you use your fingers too?"

Sicheng obediently lifted his right hand and wrapped his fingers around the elder's cock, he pressed his mouth to its leaking tip after flashing Taeyong an almost coquettish grin. Taeyong watched in a daze as Sicheng’s free hand disappeared beneath his shorts, and fuck this has got to be the most erotic sight he’s ever witnessed. Sicheng’s cheeks were flushed pink and he looked so fucked out that it made Taeyong want to toss the boy on the bed and see just how red he could make him go.

“Jesus, you’re so p-pretty.”

Sicheng rewarded him by flicking his tongue over the head, taking more of him and whimpered around him, a sound that made Taeyong’s whole body tremble.

Taeyong laced his fingers in Sicheng’s soft hair, resisting the urge to tug the boy and make him take all of him. It was as if Sicheng had suddenly unleased the wildness in him that he had buried soon after high school and looking at way his boyfriend was lapping hungrily at his leaking cock, it seemed like this side would be coming more often and more ferocious in the future.

“D-don’t,” Taeyong warned, staring in awe at the way Sicheng’s eyes began to collect tears as he bravely inched forward until the tip of his nose was touching the skin right above Taeyong’s  length. “Baby, don’t take too much.” Taeyong whispered and Sicheng hummed around him like the fucking tease he was and slowly pulled down while circling his cock with his lovely tongue.  He withdrew his mouth leisurely and worked on the length with his free hand instead. While smiling innocently at Taeyong, he collected spit on his pink tongue and stuck it out, pressing it on the head and moving it down his cock. Taeyong could only whine at the erotic display and jerked his hips, wanting the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth back.

“Please, baby,” He moaned and tightened his grip on Sicheng’s hair. The boy looked up and blinked meekly while bringing his tongue back to the head and wrapped his beautiful lips around Taeyong again. It’s as if he finally abandoned all of his insecurities and reservations, the way he closed his eyes and sucked hard on his cock had Taeyong making unintelligible sounds. His hand was gliding along taeyong’s cock faster while his mouth was busy sucking mercilessly.

“Shit, I-I’m close,” Taeyong panted, eyeing the way Sicheng was working on his own cock while torturing him, he wished his boyfriend had bothered to take off his clothes but there’s always another time.

Taeyong’s body trembled when Sicheng suddenly started to stroke his balls and sucked his way until Taeyong’s cock was in his throat. “F-fuck!” He hissed, feeling his stomach muscles tighten warningly. Sicheng slid his mouth away until his lips were resting at the tip and all it took was a kittenish lick for Taeyong to come with a loud moan, spilling into Sicheng’s pink mouth and dribbling down his chin. His body was shaking, basking in the aftershock and Sicheng still was on his knees, in a daze with his eyes blown out, mouth still open with come dripping on his shirt. “Y-y-ong” He whined and Taeyong pulled the boy up until their faces were level.

Taeyong harshly wiped at Sicheng’s chin and brought their mouth together, kissing him dirtily, ignoring the fact he could taste himself. Taeyong slipped a hand under the waistband of Sicheng’s shorts to join the boy’s hand into jerking him off. It didn’t take long for the younger to spill into their conjoined hands with a sharp moan.

“W-wow.” Taeyong laughed and threw himself on the bed, dragging Sicheng with him. The younger giggled and buried his face into Taeyong’s neck, still melting at the fact that he just gave his boyfriend a fucking blowjob. Breathing heavily, he raised himself to look at Taeyong, “Uh... want to take a shower?” Taeyong widened his eyes, “You mean, together?” Sicheng bit his lip and smiled shyly, “If you want to.”

Taeyong lifted himself off the bed wordlessly along with Sicheng, “Baby?” He called out, fingers busy freeing his ankle off his jeans and underwear trapped around them. Sicheng walked to his closet, taking out some towels and clothes, “hmm?”

 “You are definitely not a prude.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is rushed because I'm totally lazy, I've been attempting to write a really angsty Taewin fic and it's still not done so I wrote this to cheer myself up I guess lmao
> 
> Thank you if you read this and liked it, leave kudos and comments if you can!


End file.
